First Kiss
by FragilePuzzle
Summary: One fine day, L visits Wammy's orphanage. But, young Near has a super-special-very-important favor to ask of him. Will he be able to gather up the courage to...well...ask him? LxNear, slight MelloxNear, fluffy oneshot.


Near was excited.

No, he was beyond excited. He didn't even mind when Mello and Matt gave him his daily beating. When they pushed him down the stairs, gave him a swirly, and stole his teddy bear, he didn't even let the smile drop off of his face. Now, you may be wondering why little 5-year-old Near was smiling while being physically abused. He was not a masochist in any way, nor was he old enough to know what the word meant.

He was so excited because his idol, L, was visiting the orphanage that day.

After Mello and Matt got bored of beating him up and getting no response, they left him alone. Running back upstairs to his room, Near grabbed a pink stuffed bunny off of his bed and ran back downstairs, going outside to wait for L. It was a warm spring day, and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom…basically, a very beautiful morning. Sitting down on the tree swing, Near clutched his bunny tightly to his chest and waited for L.

About half-an-hour after Near first went outside, the black gates that separated the orphanage from the rest of the world swung open. A large black limousine pulled into the winding driveway, and Near swiftly chased after it. When it pulled to a stop, the small boy ran up to it, stumbling over his too-long pajama bottoms, and waited for L to appear. Suddenly, the passenger seat door opened, and a raven-haired teen stepped out. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and a long-sleeved white t-shirt, black bags under his eyes and a bad slouch. Even though he was only 17, he seemed to possess the wisdom of a full-grown adult, and knowledge practically radiated off of him.

"E-eru-sama!" Near cried, running up to him.

"Hello there, Near-tan," said L, ruffling the small boy's hair.

"C-can I h-have a hug?" Near asked, stumbling over his words, as being around L always made him nervous.

"Of course."

L crouched down and gave Near a hug, Near just burying his face in the crook of the detective's neck. Breathing in his scent, Near sighed happily. He hadn't seen L in a few months, and he was glad to have a moment alone with him before the other children found out he had arrived.

"S-so, Eru-sama, h-have you found any i-interesting cases l-lately?" Near asked, blushing and trying to make conversation.

"No, I am not working on any cases at the moment. That is why I am able to take time to visit the orphanage," he explained, smiling.

Near just nodded and blushed, embarrassed at his own ignorance. If L had a case, he wouldn't have the time to visit the orphanage…he felt like an idiot for asking. But, L ignored his supposed ignorance and gave him a smile.

"So, Near, how have you been doing in classes lately?" asked L, still looking at him with a fatherly expression.

"I-I've been getting a-all A's!" Near replied proudly.

"Good job, Near. I'm very proud of you," L said, ruffling his hair.

Near just blushed again, fiddling with the sleeves of his too-big pajama top. Just as Near was about to ask L an important favor, Mello saw L out of the window of the orphanage and quickly ran out.

"L!! HEY!" yelled Mello, dashing across the yard and tackling L.

Near looked very put-off as the other kids started running outside, leaving there to be no privacy between he and L. So, he just decided he'd give up on asking L the super-special-very-important favor. Maybe next time he visited, he'd be able to ask L before the other children managed to get to him. Going back inside, Near trudged up to his room, sitting on his bed and cuddling with his bunny. He decided to get up and look out the window, resting on the sill. L was surrounded by children, but he seemed to sense that Near was staring, so he looked up at Near's bedroom window and smiled at him.

Near blushed and smiled back, quickly pulling away from the window. Why was it that every time he looked at L, it felt like there were butterflies in his tummy? He ran over to his bed and buried his face in his pillow, snuggling Mr. Bunny to his chest. As much as he wanted to see L, the butterflies in his tummy always made him say stupid things, and made him feel all hot and sweaty and his mouth go dry. So, he decided he didn't want to see L that much, only to ask him his super-special-very-important favor.

Mr. Bunny decided that it would be best for the two of them to stay in his room for the rest of the day, so Near choose to play with all of his puzzles until it was time for bed. He grabbed a pair of clean pajamas and went down to the bathroom to take a warm bath before going to bed. Quickly taking his pajamas off, he filled the tub with warm water and bubbles, grabbing his favorite ducky and stepping into the tub. Sighing, he dunked his head under the water and began to play with his duckies and boats.

When he started yawning, he decided it was finally time to go to bed, so he stepped out of the tub. Dripping water all over the floor, he pulled the plug in the tub and grabbed his big, white, fluffy towel. He dried off and had just slipped on his pajama top when the door opened. Blushing and turning around, he saw L.

"E-eru-sama!" he squeaked, pulling his top down to try and hide the fact that he had not yet put his underwear on.

"I'm sorry. The door was unlocked, and I had to use the facilities."

Near just flushed a bright red, the butterflies in his stomach coming back with a vengeance. Gathering up his pants and underwear, he quickly ran past L, dashing to his room and slamming the door behind him. It was only then that he realized he had left Mr. Bunny in the bathroom…but there was no going back now. Instead, he pulled his PJs on, turned off the light, and jumped into bed. For the first time in his life, Near was very scared. It was already very dark outside, and without Mr. Bunny, the monsters under his bed were going to get him. Mello had told him this, and he had said that they were going to tear him apart and eat his eyeballs. That was one thing Near did NOT want. He liked his eyeballs very much, thank you. So, hiding under the covers, he tried not to think about all of the monsters that could be in the closet…or under his bed…or outside his window…

As Near shivered under the covers, he realized the monsters weren't going to go away without Mr. Bunny…or maybe L! Making up his mind, he gathered up his courage and jumped out of his bed; running across the room and throwing the door open as fast as possible. Dashing down the dark halls of Wammy's, he arrived at L's office in no time. Not even taking the time to knock, he just barged in and saw the detective sitting on the couch, staring at the crackling fireplace.

"Eru-sama, the m-monsters are going to g-get me!" he cried, running over to L and hugging him.

"Near, why are you still awake? It's almost midnight," whispered L, pulling the small Near into his arms.

"M-monsters! T-the monsters are g-going to get m-me if I d-don't have Mr. Bunny to p-protect me! M-Mello told me they w-were going t-to eat my e-eyeballs!" the small boy cried, burying his face in L's chest.

"Mello said this, huh?" asked the detective, stroking Near's hair. "What other kinds of things does Mello tell you?"

It was then that Near remembered the super-special-very-important favor he had to ask of L.

"M-Mello said he was gonna steal my first kiss and keep it if I wasn't careful! H-He said that if he d-did that, I wouldn't be able t-to kiss anyone b-but him!"

"Mello told you that?" L asked, grinning.

Near just nodded, hugging L closer.

"S-so, Eru-sama, c-can I ask you a super-special-very-important favor?"

L said nothing, but nodded nonetheless. The butterflies in Near's tummy were telling him to run to the bathroom, grab Mr. Bunny, and run back into bed, forgetting all about the favor. Near just told those silly butterflies to shush.

"C-can YOU take my first k-kiss instead, Eru-sama?" Near asked, blushing a beet red and suddenly getting sweaty palms.

"Why would you want me to take your first kiss, Near?"

"C-cause, Mello said t-that however takes y-your first kiss is t-the only one you can e-ever kiss, and y-you're the only o-one I wanna kiss…"

L seemed to think about this for a moment, and when L took TIME to think about something, Near knew that it was very serious business. So, while L thought, Near blushed an even darker pink and played with the hem of his pajama top.

"Although I am 82.9 percent sure you won't want to kiss me when you grow older—"

"N-no, Eru-sama, I-I do!" Near interrupted.

"As I was about to say, I suppose I could give you your first kiss."

"R-really?"

L just nodded, and suddenly, those tummy-butterflies were fluttering so hard, the made him want to get really nervous and throw up. But, he wasn't going to run away now that he had asked L his super-special-very-important favor, and he knew he had to do it now. So, blushing a bright pink, Near wrapped his arms around L's neck and pressed their lips together chastely. Even though the kiss couldn't have lasted more than two seconds, Near got so embarrassed, he quickly pulled away. L just laughed slightly, and set Near back down on the floor. However, before Near had made it halfway to the door, L stopped him.

"Near, I think Mr. Bunny is lonely without you," he said, handing Near his pink bunny. "You forgot him in the bathroom."

"T-Thank you, Eru-sama!" said Near, grabbing his bunny and quickly snuggling it to his chest.

"Now, you should be getting back to sleep."

Near simply nodded, accepting a kiss on the forehead before he ran back to his room and crawled under the covers. He knew he would be able to sleep safely, even if he didn't have Mr. Bunny. L's super-special kiss would protect him from the monsters. So, sighing contentedly and knowing that he didn't have to worry about Mello kissing him any more, Near quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, L was gone, and Mello had just showed up at the playroom to give Near his daily beating. However, when he made his usual kissing-threat, Near just shook his head stubbornly and said he couldn't kiss him.

"Oh really? And what make you think that, Near?" he asked.

"Cause. You said that you can only kiss the person who takes your first kiss," Near said, crossing his arms and smiling slightly.

"So? What's that got to do with anything?"

"Eru-sama already took my first kiss, so only Eru-sama can kiss me," he said, knowing he had won.

"N-no way! You got a kiss from L?!" he yelled.

Near only nodded. But, the smile dropped off of his face when Mello got a grin on his…whenever Mello got a smile like that, it was bad news for Near. Mello walked over to him, grabbed his chin gently, and forced the small boy to look at him.

"I lied, cause I can still kiss you anyway!" he said in a singsong voice.

Almost immediately after, Mello pressed their lips together sloppily, quickly pulling away a second later.

"Looks like I win, Near," he said, waving and heading towards the door.

"Mello, you…you…BIG DUMMY!" Near yelled, throwing one of his robots at the fleeting blonde.

Near could hear the blonde giggling as he ran down the hallway, but Near just sat down with a defeated sigh. He'd have to wait until next time L came to ask for another kiss…but, until then, he'd plot. Oh, he would have his revenge on Mello…just you wait and see.


End file.
